Something About Those Water Tribe Girls
by Omega Aislynn
Summary: Bolin has had a thing for water tribe girls since he met Korra. But now that Korra's taken Bolin feels left out. Until after making a fool of himself does he meet a new girl. Hariti is new to Republic City and is constantly under the watchful eye of her father. Bolin will show her how to have fun while she shows him the world. But what secret is hidden under watchful eyes?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Aislynn here! I've always wondered what Bolin would be like in a relationship, so this is what my crazy mind came up with. I do not own Legend of Korra(this applies to the whole story). I only own my OC, Hariti, and her father. This is not a one shot but will be a story full on romance, drama, and comedy(so says every teen movie/book ever made). I hope you like this chapter as much as I loved writing it.**

Couples. They are probably the grossest people one can be around. At first it's cute with the couple names and the holding hands but as time goes on it just starts to get annoying. At least that's what Bolin thought as he walked around Republic City trying to get away from his brother and his girlfriend. To make matters worse Bolin still had a crush on his brother's girlfriend.

Korra was the new Avatar. She could kick anyone's butt and not take smack talk from anyone. She also had a funny and kind side when it came to Bolin. He still felt butterflies in his stomach whenever Korra talked to him. But this was why Bolin was walking. He had to forget those feelings.

Mako was one of the bravest people Bolin knew. Since their parents had died, Mako had been looking after Bolin. He got in a couple of fights and sometimes went without food because of Bolin. He was glad to see his brother happy but it still hurt whenever he thought of them together.

Bolin smacked himself across the face. "Get it together Bolin. You can do this. It's only a girl." Bolin said to himself. Bolin had been distracted lately with the whole 'defeat Amon before he takes your bending away.' But it had been two weeks since they had defeated him and Boling didn't know what to do with himself. Whenever Korra and Mako went on a date, Bolin would distract himself with helping rebuild the city. He had run out of construction jobs to do. They had finished rebuilding the Probending Arena but the season was over.

Bolin sighed as he walked into a crowded market place. He was craving some Southern water tribe noodles but he wasn't sure which way the restaurant was. He had been there a million times but he had not been to this part of the city before. He looked at all the stands as they sold different kinds of fruit and meat from all over the world. He was staring at some Papaya when he spotted Korra and Mako across the market place. Bolin quickly turned on his heels and turned in the other direction.

"Bolin!" Korra called his name from across the market place. Bolin pretended not to hear her and continued walking.

"Hey little bro! Wait up!" He heard his brother called. Bolin quickened his pace as he weaved in and out of the stalls. He couldn't use his earthbending in such a crowded place. He turned sharply on one corner and faced a group of men carrying large boxes. "Whoa!" Bolin yelled as he swerved out of the way. Unfortunately he tripped over a tipped over barrel and landed in a fountain. The fountain wasn't too deep as Bolin found himself sitting in it. He spit some water out of his mouth and heard people laughing at him. One laugh stuck out from the rest. "Are you okay?" The laughing voice said.

A beautiful girl stood in front of him. She had long dark brown hair that was partly braided down her back and had the famous 'hair loopies' going behind her ears. She had pale skin and bright blue eyes. She wore a light blue tunic with a brown rope tied at the waist. The tunic went past her knees letting black leggings beak out underneath. She wore brown fur boots that the leggings were tucked into. She looked like a typical water tribe girl expect without the 'Eskimo tan' as Korra once referred to it as.

Bolin realized at that moment that he was staring at the girl in front of him. He stood up in the fountain and tried to look tough. "Yeah you I just like to go for a swim in the fountain every day." He said trying o sound cool. As he said this a wet Pabu climbed out of his shirt, where he had been taking a nap, and shook his wet fur. Both teens blocked their faces from the water. "Pabu!" Bolin yelled.

The girl laughed again. "What a cute fire ferret. I haven't seen one since I was a little kid." The girl reached a hand to Pabu. He sniffed it lightly then climbed onto the girl's shoulders. He licked some of the water off of her cheeks. "Pabu! Be nice to strangers!"

The girl laughed again and held Pabu in her arms. "I don't mind." Bolin stepped out of the fountain and tilted his head. "So," he took a step closer to the girl making sure not to get her wet. "What is your name stranger?"

The girl blushed lightly. "I'm-"

"Hariti!" A voice boomed behind them. The girl squeezed her eyes shut and winced. "Uh Oh." She whispered. She turned her head and yelled. "Coming Daddy!" She handed Pabu back to Bolin.

"I'm sorry I have to go. It was nice meeting you…"

"Bolin." Bolin said with a smile.

"Bolin." The girl said. It made Bolin's heart beat quickly. "Hariti!" The voice yelled again. The girl rolled her eyes. "I said I'm coming!" She yelled back. She turned to Bolin and waved. "Well Goodbye!" She turned and headed in the opposite direction.

"Wait will I ever see you again?!" Bolin called. Hariti turned and smiled. "Maybe!" She gave a wink and ran toward a man wearing earth kingdom clothing. He seemed more formally dressed up then Hariti. It wasn't a strange sight for two people of different nations to be related but the sight looked strange to Bolin. The two people hardly looked like one another.

"Bolin why did you run away?" Bolin heard his brother saw behind him. "Why are you all wet?" his brother asked. Bolin felt the water be pulled off of his body and into the fountain. He turned and thanked Korra for drying him off. He turned back to where Hariti stood but she was gone.

"Bolin who were you talking to?" Korra asked.

"The most beautiful girl in the world." Bolin said in a dreamy voice.

"This week." Mako commented. Bolin stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"This one is different." Bolin said.

Mako put his arm around his little brother. "You'll forget all about her when I buy you some Southern Water Tribe Noodles."

Bolin's eyes lit up. "Let's go!" He ran ahead of them to the nearest noodle stand. "But I'll prove you wrong Mako! She will be different!" Bolin said as he stuck his tongue out at them again.

Korra laughed and she held hands with Mako. "Well that was interesting." She said. "Bolin must have a thing for water tribe girls."

Mako kissed her lightly on the lips. "There's something about those water tribe girl's."


	2. Chapter 2

Bolin couldn't get Hariti out of his head. There was something about her that made his heart race whenever he thought of her. He went to that marketplace at the same time every day for a week. She never showed up there. He sat on the fountain and waited for hours until he was asked to leave. He had no idea what her full name was or if he would ever see her again.

He searched all the apartments and houses around the market place but he did not see Hariti or her father at any of them. It didn't help much when he returned to Air Temple Island. Korra and Mako were either always together or always bugging Bolin with his love life. Korra offered to use her Avatar privileges to see what new comers came to Republic City.

"But won't it be easier?" Korra had asked.

Bolin shook his head. "It may be easier but it won't be as fun. Imagine the look on her face when I tell her I have searched all over for her." Bolin gave a cocky smile and sighed.

"Sounds more like a stalker to me." Mako joked. Bolin tossed a pebble at his head and ducked as a small flame almost hit his head.

"Boys." Pema said with a warning in her voice. "No bending during dinner." The boys both looked down and apologized. It felt weird having a mother figure again. Bolin did remember his parents very well. Whenever he tried to all he saw was Mako's face. It felt good to be part of a real family after so many years of it just being himself and Mako.

Bolin finished his food quickly and got up. "Well I'm off to search again." He headed to the door when Korra called to him. "You can borrow Naga if you want."

"Thanks. I won't be out too late this time." Bolin raced out of the house toward the stables. Naga was rolling around in the hay when she heard Bolin run toward her. She got up and smelled Bolin all over. Eventually she barked at his pocket. Pabu popped out and gave Naga his usual sniff of the nose greeting. Pabu jumped out of Bolin's pocket and sat on Naga's head.

"You want to go for a run girl?" Bolin asked. Naga barked happily and waited for Bolin to climb on. Bolin earthbended the ground under his feet and shot up in the air, landing nicely on Naga's back. He grabbed the reins and before he could utter a word, the polar bear dog began to run toward the ferry. Naga wined impatiently as the boat slowly made its way toward Republic City. When the boat landed, Naga was the first to jump off and take off running in the city.

Naga had learned what streets to avoid and which ones were safe. She ran down empty streets and jumped over carts and piles of trash. Bolin searched for the Hariti but he saw no sign of her. After was seemed like an hour Bolin pulled on the reins and Naga stopped running. Naga was panting but she gave Bolin a confused look.

"We should head back to the ferry." Bolin said to her. Naga wined and pointed her head toward the direction they were heading. He saw a sign for the park. Bolin sighed. "Alright. A quick run through the park then straight HOME!" Bolin screamed the last part as Naga sped off even faster toward the park. He knew it wouldn't be too crowded at night so he did not worry about her speed. They bolted into the park toward the small pond. Bolin didn't see anyone around so he let Naga run free.

Suddenly Naga skitted to a stop, sending Bolin flying off her back into the pond. He landed face first into the deep end of the water. He swam to the top and spit out the water. "Naga what was that for?" He rubbed his eyes to get the water out.

"Are you alright?" a voiced chimed. Bolin's eyes snapped open. He looked up and under the pale full moon stood Hariti. Her skin was almost as pale as the moon above her and her blue eyes seemed to reflect off the water.

"Hariti." Bolin said in a shocked voice.

Hariti's eyes widened and she gave a laugh. "You're the boy who fell in the fountain last week." Bolin sunk a little in the pond embarrassed. "Do you have a habit of falling into water?"

Bolin scoffed. "Ha falling? Me? Nah, I just like performing tricks, is all. Water is better to land in then on earth."

"That's a strange thing for an earthbender to say." She brushed some hair from her elegant face and laughed again.

"One has to be diverse now-a-days." Bolin said as he began to swim to shore. Hariti bent down and reached a hand out to help. Bolin took it and began to climb out. His foot slipped and he fell back into the water, pulling Hariti with him. They both reached the surface and spat more water out of their mouths. Hariti coughed roughly.

"I'm sorry." _Idiot._ Bolin thought mentally kicking himself.

Hariti coughed again. "It's alright. It seems like a good night to go swimming anyway." She gave his a sweet smile. Her wet hair clung to her face as her blue eyes shown even brighter. Bolin looked away and blushed slightly. Bolin swam to shore and pulled himself out. He knelt down and helped Hariti out of the water as well.

Hariti's clothes clung to her and she began to shake. "Hold on." Bolin hopped on Naga's back. Korra always kept an emergency back on Naga's back just in case anything were to happen. He searched the bag and pulled out a blanket. He wrapped it around Hariti's shoulders. Her cheeks turned slightly pink. "Thank you." She said with a shiver.

"I owe you something since I got you into that mess." They stood their awkwardly for a second. Bolin wasn't sure what to say. He had rehearsed what he would say to her for a week but now that she was here he was speechless.

"So," Bolin said breaking the silence. "Are you new to Republic City?"

Hariti nodded. "Yes. We use to live in Ba Sing Se but Daddy got a better job here in Republic City."

"So your father is from the earth kingdom. Your mother must have been from the water tribe." Bolin said with confidence.

Hariti shook her head. "Actually my mother was from the Earth Kingdom as well." Bolin tilted his head in confusion. "Oh, I just assumed. You know with the eyes and clothing."

"My eyes are a mystery. We think one of my ancestors must have hailed from one of the water tribes."

"And your clothing?"

"I grew up with a nanny. She hailed from the Northern Water Tribe. She would often tell me stories and show me her traditions. I feel much more comfortable in Water Tribe clothing than Earth Kingdom clothing." She walked up to Naga and began to pet the polar bear dog. "I know it sounds weird but….I don't know. I feel more at home with the Water Tribe."

Bolin put his hands in his pockets. "I come from to nationalities; Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. I know what it feels like to be closer to one nation than the other."

Hariti gave him a smile. "Thanks Bolin." She looked past him and her eyes widened. She grabbed Bolin and pulled him behind a tree.

"What?" She put a finger to her lips and shushed him. He felt his face warm up. Hariti's back was against the tree as Bolin stood very close in front of her. His hands were on either side of her head and he could feel her breath on his chest. He looked around the tree and saw two men walking past. They seemed to be guards of some kind. They quickly walked past without noticing them.

Hariti sighed with relief. "They didn't catch me." She whispered.

"Who?"

Hariti looked up at him and bit her lip. "I'm not supposed to be outside right now."

Bolin raised an eyebrow. "You snuck out?"

She nodded. "I don't usually sneak out but the moon looked so pretty and this park was only a few blocks away. I didn't think the guards would come looking for me so fast."

Bolin grabbed her hand and led her to Naga. "Where are we going?" Hariti asked.

"I'll take you home before anyone notices." Bolin said giving her a thumbs up. Naga wagged her tail as Bolin and Hariti walked toward her. Hariti didn't protest as Bolin helped her onto Naga. He hopped up and sat in front of her. He grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his waist. "Hold on tight."

She nodded as she held onto Bolin. "Where do you live?"

She pointed a finger ahead of them. "Two blocks that way then make a left. You can't miss it." Bolin nodded and Naga began to run in the direction. Bolin noticed he was in the richer part of Republic City. When he made that left his mouth fell open. At the end of the street stood a huge mansion, much bigger than Asami's house. It seemed to be fourth stories and almost took up the whole street.

"You live here?" Bolin said in shock.

"Unfortunately." Hariti said. "Go around back." Naga stealthy snuck around the house toward the back. He saw a huge balcony as he turned. Ivy grew along the side of the house. "Need help getting up there?" Bolin asked.

Hariti shook her head. "No I can do it." Hariti hopped off and took off her blanket. Bolin shook his head. "Keep it. It gives me an excuse to see you again." Hariti smiled.

"When will that be?" She asked.

Bolin pursed his lips and tapped his head. "I'll surprise you." He said with a smile. Hariti laughed and nodded. "Well then I'll see you then." Hariti began to climb up the ivy. She was quick and made it to her balcony in no time. She turned and gave him a wave as she opens her door and entered her bedroom.

As Bolin headed home that night, he was sure of one thing. He was falling head over heels in love. Little did he know that protective eyes were watching him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't look creepy. Don't look creepy. Don't look creepy. _ Bolin thought to himself. He was wearing a hat that covered his face and took a scarf from his brother to cover his face. He wore a long coat to cover his probending outfit. He was going to be late to practice if he waited any longer. He stood across the street from Hariti's house. He was pretending to read a newspaper while leaning against a wall. He was staring at the house waiting for someone to come out.

No one looked at him twice as they went about their merry way. It was noon and most people were going deeper into the city to get a lunch. It had only been two days since Bolin last saw Hariti. Korra and Mako had lectured him about the three day rules but he ignored it after the second day. _I'll just wait outside her house for an hour then I'll leave._ Bolin had said to himself that morning.

Three hours had past and Bolin was still staring at the same page of the newspaper. Mako was going to be mad if Bolin was late to practice over a girl. "Hariti! We are going to be late for lunch!" Bolin heard across the street. He looked up and saw Hariti's father leaving the house. He still wore long regal looking clothes.

"Coming Daddy!" Bolin's heart skipped a beat as he saw Hariti skip out of her house. She wore a fancy Water Tribe dress. Her long hair was braided into a neat braid. Her father stepped into their new looking automobile with Hariti right behind them. Bolin hid as they drove past him.

He smiled widely as he headed toward the Probending Arena. When he got there he was five minutes late. He quietly snuck into the training room and peered around the corner. Korra and Mako were nowhere to be seen. Bolin gave a sigh of relief. "I'm in the clear." He whispered.

"Well, well, well, look what the polar bear dog dragged in." Bolin heard behind him. He spun around quickly and saw two eyes glaring at him. Mako had his hands on his hips while Korra had her arms crossed.

"Hey guys." Bolin said with a fake smile. "Boy traffic is terrible today, isn't it?"

"What did I say about being late to practice?" Mako said.

"But it's only five minutes." Bolin complained.

"Five minutes leads to ten. Ten minutes leads to twenty. Soon you'll be skipping practice all together." Mako said as he leaned against the wall. Bolin stuck his lip out and got the saddest look he could think of. He knew this wouldn't work on Mako but Korra was still new. She didn't know all of his tricks yet.

Korra got a sad look on her face. She turned to Mako. "It's only a first offense." Korra suggested. "Let's let him off easy this time."

"But Korra." Korra placed a hand on his arm. She gave her own pouty face to him. Mako sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine but only this one time." Korra and Bolin both cheered and hugged Mako.

"Let's just practice." The three of them had been a little rusty on their probending. They trained extra hard that day and didn't stop till the sun was starting to set. They were all out of breath and sweating badly. Bolin lay on his back on the floor. "N-No more….must…..get…..oxygen." Bolin wheezed.

Mako wiped his forehead. "That's enough for tonight. Let's go get some rest." The three benders were heading to their respectable showers when a large shadow cast over them. The shadow was cast by Toza, manager of the Probending Arena.

"Oh no you three aren't going anywhere." He blocked the doorway so they could not escape.

"Why not?" Korra said sizing up their manager.

"Your team, along with the Golden Temple Tigerdillos, will have a probending match."

"But the season doesn't start for another two weeks." Mako protested.

"Some rich family wants to throw a party with some friends here at the arena. They requested they see a probending match as entertainment." Toza said.

"And why did we get picked?" Bolin complained.

"You and the Golden Temple Tigerdillos are the only ones I can get on short notice."

"Well forget it. We're tired and just finished a long practice. Maybe next time." Mako said as he pushed past Toza.

"They're willing to pay." Toza called to him. Mako kept walking toward the men's showers. "They're willing to pay five hundred yuan…..each!" Bolin's mouth fell open, Korra started blinking rapidly, and Mako froze in his step.

"Each?!" Bolin yelled.

Toza smiled. "You bet your life I said each. But if you're not interested I guess I'll go find another team to fight tonight."

Mako turned around and gave Toza a fake smile. "We'd love to fight tonight." Toza smiled and nodded his head. "I'll go tell the family. The match starts in one hour."

Almost an hour later The Fire Ferrets stood in their waiting area. The stadium wasn't full but a huge group of people sat on the left side and talked amiably amongst one another. Bolin looked out to see if he knew any of the people. They all looked too rich to be going to the Probending match. Toza appeared and went to talk to the man sitting in the middle of the group. Bolin's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He jumped away from the open wall and clung to the wall.

Korra and Mako gave Bolin a look. "What is it Bolin?"

"It's him!" Bolin yelled. "Hariti's father is out there!" He peeked around the corner and confirmed his suspicions. Hariti's father talked amiably to Toza. Sitting next to him, looking bored, was Hariti. She still wore her formal dress but she had no one to talk to. Bolin felt bad as he saw her look sad.

Korra placed her arm around his shoulder and stared in the same direction. "Where is she? Is she the Water Tribe girl next to that stern looking Earth Kingdom man?" Bolin tried to push Korra back.

"SHHHH! She might hear you." Bolin whispered. Korra ignored him and looked again. "She seems to be wearing an older fashioned Water Tribe dress. I remember Master Katara showing me one that belonged to her mother." Korra gave a loud laugh. "Unlike some girls she can pull it off."

Bolin looked again and agreed with Korra that the dress looked old fashioned. She did stick out among all the others. Their outfits looked newer and shinier. Hariti's dress looked worn but fit her nicely. Bolin blushed and looked away. Mako ruffled Bolin's hair. "Ah little bro! Are you blushing?" Mako joked.

Bolin pushed away and put his helmet on his head. "Welcome ladies and Gentlemen!" Toza's voice echoed in the arena. The Fire Ferrets stood on their platform and waited for their cews. "On my left are the Golden Temple Tigerdillos!" Bolin heard cheers as the Tigerdillos took their steps onto the platform. "And on my right are the Fire Ferrets!" Their platform rose and they found themselves on the field. Bolin avoided looking at Hariti.

"Let me introduced the Fire Ferrets!" Toza yelled. "We have Mako, the Captain and firebender of the team. Next we have the one and only Avatar Korra as the waterbender on the team. And finally we have Bolin the earthbender!"

"Go Bolin!" Bolin heard from the crowd. He looked up and saw Hariti cheering his name and waving at him. He smiled widely and gave her a big wave back. Hariti's father gave Bolin a stern look. Bolin shrunk back and gave him a little wave.

Toza turned to the two teams. "Now I want a good clean match. Stick to the usual rules and try not to kill each other." Toza joked with the two teams. He waved his arm and yelled. "Fight." Bolin was on his toes waiting for the first attack. He blocked the waterbenders attack and struck back with a piece of earth. He immediately ducked to avoid a blast of fire over his head.

The Tigerdillos were tougher than Bolin had remembered. They never focused on only one player. They would switch players after one of them was done. Mako and Korra switched places to confuse them. Mako looked at me. "Distraction plan number 23!" Mako yelled. Bolin nodded. Mako jumped in the air as Bolin rolled under him. Mako stood on Bolin's back and blast fire toward the nearest opponent. He was pushed back two levels. Bolin swiped his legs and sent a piece of earth flying, hitting the two remaining opponents. One went over the edge while the other was caught by his teammate.

Korra, Mako, and Bolin went ahead and attack the two remaining opponents with no mercy. Being hit by all sides they were easy to knock off the edge. The crowd cheered as the Fire Ferrets jumped around in excitement. Bolin looked at the stands and saw Hariti cheering loudly. He gave her thumbs up and she gave him one back.

"And the Fire Ferrets win round one with a knockout." Toza yelled to the crowd. "The Tigerdillos still have a chance though of beating the mighty Fire Ferrets."

The Fire Ferrets went back to their starting place and waited for the next round to begin. Bolin saw Hariti's father talking to Toza. He thought he saw him slip something in his pocket but he wasn't sure. The Tigerdillos played dirty tricks throughout the whole round. Korra was knocked over the side and Toza counted it as a knock out. "Come on Toza!" Bolin yelled. "That was a foul!"

Toza just shook his head. "I count it as a knockout!" He yelled back.

"Rigged!" someone in the stands yelled. Toza ignored it and let the game go on. The firebender used a continuous flame throw technique. The fire got so close to Bolin that he jumped off the side. Mako was left alone with the cheating team. He tried his best but he was eventually pushed off the ring.

Korra, Mako, and Bolin huddled up and put their heads together. "Why is Toza letting them cheat?" Korra asked angry.

"That guy slipped him some money. Toza's a good man who never takes a bribe. I don't know why he's doing it now." Mako said frustrated.

"Should we cheat?" Bolin asked.

"No. We need to show we are better than them by not cheating."

"But how?" Korra asked.

"We just use some 'tricks' instead of cheats." Mako said with a smirk.

"You mean….."Bolin gasped.

"Yes sir. We finally get to use our little circus act."

"You are so cute when you're bad." Korra joked giving him a peck on the cheek. Mako smirked proudly.

"Let's do this!" Bolin cheered. The broke from their circle and stood in their places. Bolin kept jumping around excited.

"Let the final match begin!" Toza yelled. Immediately Korra and Bolin jumped to the sides and balanced themselves on the ropes. Mako bowed to his opponents. "Ladies and Gentlemen may I present some Butt Kicking!" Mako shot fire from both hands, knocking the opponents to his left and right down one ring. Bolin and Korra sent earth and water heading toward the one in the middle. The one in the middle jumped back in shock. Mako jumped forward and spun in a circle sending flames out of his hands and feet. Korra splashed water on the flames creating smoke. Bolin took this chance to jump into the smoke. He picked up three earth coins and sent them in the general direction of the opponents. The smoke quickly faded and one of the teammates had been knocked off the ring.

The other team wasn't sure what to do. They tried to hit the teammates but they kept running and jumping around, no one knew what they could do next. The waterbender sent water toward Bolin but he quickly dodged it. He stuck his tongue out and made a face. "Missed me!" Bolin yelled.

"And now for our final act!" Mako yelled. "The three bender ladder." Mako raised his hands in the air. Bolin quickly jumped and placed his feet in Mako's hands. Korra climbed up on Bolin's back and stood on his hands. The crowd went crazy. Korra jumped off Bolin's hands and sent water heading straight toward the two opponents. They rolled backwards toward the final ring. Bolin jumped off next and sent earth coins heading their way. They were on the edge of the ring now. Mako finished it off with a simple fire blast. They fell off and landed in the water.

"And the fire ferrets win!" The crowd jumped up and cheered loudly. Korra, Mako, and Bolin jumped into a group hug. Bolin looked up and saw Hariti standing up and waving wildly toward him. He waved back and gave her a big smile. The Fire Ferrets were quickly pushed off the toward their waiting area.

Toza came pounding in and gave each of the Fire Ferret's their money. "What was that back there Toza? You let them cheat." Mako yelled as he accepted his money.

Toza sighed. "That is Hiresh Feng, a rich noblemen from Ba Sing Se. He has had a lot of influence since her moved here with his daughter. If you anger him, you can kiss your job goodbye."

"So he told you to let us cheat?" Korra asked.

"He said to make it more interesting. I couldn't say no. He pulled money out of his pocket and handed it to Mako. Burn that money for me. I don't like bribes." With that Toza ran out of the room. Mako stared at the money and let it burn in his hand.

There was a light knock on the door. "Come in!" Korra yelled as she took her helmet off.

"Hello?" A sweet voice said. Bolin's eyes widened as he turned around. "Hariti?" Hariti stood in by the door and peeked in. When she saw Bolin her eyes lit up. "Bolin!" She walked toward him and stood in front of him. "Congratulations!"

Bolin felt his face blush slightly. "Thanks! How did you get back here?"

She looked down at her feet. "I snuck off."

"Seems you are dating a bad girl." Mako joked. Hariti looked up and her face turned slightly pink. Mako laughed. "I'm only joking."

"So you snuck back here just to see me?" Bolin asked with a cocky smile.

"They were just going to another party. I wouldn't be missed." Hariti shrugged her shoulders.

"We were going back to Air Temple Island to have a victory dinner. You can come along if you want." Korra offered.

Hariti nodded. "Thank you. That would be a lot of fun."

Korra smiled. "Awesome. But," She pointed to her dress. "Let's get you out of that." Korra grabbed Hariti's hand and led her out of the room. "We'll be back boys."

After Bolin and Mako got dressed they waited for Korra and Hariti. Soon Korra came out in her usual attire, carrying Hariti's dress. Hariti was right behind her. She wore a light blue, long sleeved tunic that went down to her knees. She wore black pants with fur boots to match. Her hair was unbraided so her hair rolled down in soft waves. "Let's go boys." Korra put her arm around Mako's arm and led him out of the room. Bolin let Hariti leave first. They walked side by side and followed Korra and Mako. Tonight they would have a party at Air Temple Island.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cheers to the Fire Ferrets!" Glasses clanked together as the four teenagers sat in the kitchen. Korra had found some moon peaches and made them into fruit drinks for everyone. The drink tastes sweet and refreshing from the hard game.

Bolin looked over and saw Hariti laughing at a joke Korra had made. Her wavy hair brushed over her shoulders. Bolin sat close to her and she did not seem to mind. Korra and Mako kept giving Bolin stupid grins but he ignored them.

They were all laughing loudly when the kitchen door slammed open. Tenzin came in with a sleepy look on his face. Korra winced. "Sorry Tenzin were we…." Tenzin didn't acknowledge her and walked toward the cabinet. He opened it and pulled out a hidden pile of diapers. Then he sleepily left the room.

"Korra." Bolin whispered to Korra. "I think Tenzin's a zombie."

"Tenzin's a mild form of zombie called 'New Baby zombie." Korra joked. "The baby hasn't been sleeping well so the baby has been keeping Tenzin and Pema up all night."

"Really I haven't noticed." Said Bolin as he chugged his moon peach drink.

"You do sleep like a boulder little bro." Mako said as he ruffled Bolin's hair. Bolin blushed slightly when he heard Hariti laugh. Mako winked at him and went back over to Korra. The door to the kitchen opened again. Asami yawned loudly and walked into the room.

"Why are you all gathered in here?" Asami said as she went to get herself a drink.

"We won our Probending match!" Bolin cheered.

Asami gave a tired smile. "Congratulations."

"How is the company going? Do you have any investors yet?" Korra asked.

Asami sighed and leaned against the counter. "No. No one wants to invest in the company because of what my father did. Our products are good but no one wants to be associated with Equalists." She groaned and rested her head on a low cabinet.

Korra patted her on the back. "Don't worry you'll find someone to invest."

Asami looked over at Bolin and saw Hariti for the first time. "Oh I'm sorry. I am Asami Sato and you are?"

"I'm Hariti. Hariti Feng." She gave s light head nod to Asami.

Asami yawned and placed her drink down on the table. "It's getting late. I'm going to head off to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Everyone yelled.

Hariti placed her empty cup on the table. "I should be heading home as well."

Bolin heart beated loudly. "I'll take you home." Hariti smiled and nodded. Korra grabbed Hariti's dress and handed it to her.

"But what about your clothes?" Hariti asked.

"You can give them back next time we see each other." Korra said with a wide smile. Mako and Korra waved goodbye as Bolin and Hariti left. The last ferry was leaving as they left the island. Bolin and Hariti were silent but it wasn't an awkward silence. They both looked at Republic city in its beauty. The night was when the city truly came alive. The city glowed brightly and looked beautiful under the full moon night.

The ferry dropped them off at the harbor and they headed into the direction of Hariti's house. They started talking about Probending and were lost in conversation. They didn't realize they were heading down a dark street that no one else was walking on. Bolin sensed someone behind him. He turned his head slightly and saw a man in a trench coat following them. Bolin put his arm around Hariti and started walking faster. She looked up at him in confusion.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Act like a couple, we are being followed." Hariti nodded and rested her head on Bolin's shoulders. Bolin blushed a little but was determined to get away from the man following them. Bolin turned a corner and saw another man standing there waiting. He stopped walking and saw they were being surrounded. There were at least five of the thugs.

"Well, well, well, look at what we got here?" one of the thugs said. "A little couple lost on their way home from a date."

Hariti clung to Bolin in fear. Bolin stood up straight and glared at the men. "We don't want any trouble. Let us go and we won't hurt you."

They all laughed at Bolin's statement. They pulled out knives and cracked their knuckles. "Trust me you don't want us hurting you." Bolin acted quickly. He pulled Hariti behind him so her back was to the wall. He used his earthbending to fight off the thugs. Unfortunately for Bolin they all jumped on him at once. Two of them grabbed his arms while another two grabbed his feet. The fifth one was heading toward Hariti.

"Hariti!" Bolin yelled as he struggled against the thugs. "Run!"

Bolin heard a splash of water but he couldn't see what was going on. He heard the thugs scream and they dropped Bolin. Everything happened so fast that Bolin couldn't see what was happening. Bolin saw ice attack the thugs and one of them got their head frozen. Soon they all ran away yelling. When they all left Bolin looked up in surprise.

Hariti was out of breath and was bending water in her hands. She dropped the water and fell to her knees in exhaustion. Bolin quickly caught her and helped her sit up.

"You're a waterbender?" He asked curiously. Hariti nodded her head as tears began to stream down them. "What's wrong?' Bolin asked confused.

Hariti sniffled and looked up at him with bright, wet eyes. "I can't be a waterbender."

"What do you mean?"

Hariti wiped tears from her eyes. "My father hates benders. I don't know why but for some reason he hates all benders. As a child he made me do tests to make sure I wasn't a bender. I hid my bending for so long." She grabbed Bolin by the shirt and looked at him in fright. "Please don't tell my father about this. If he ever found out…." The tears rolled faster down her face. Hariti rested her head on his shoulders.

They sat there for a long time. Hariti cried into Bolin's shoulder. Bolin just sat there and held Hariti as she cried. He didn't know what to do. He'd never had a girl cry in front of him before. Pabu popped out of Bolin's shirt to see what the matter was. When he saw Hariti crying he hopped on her shoulders and laid there comforting her. He swished his tail in her face, wiping some tears away.

Finally Hariti sat back and looked up at Bolin. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were red. She frowned and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry."

Bolin stood up and shook his head. "It's alright." He helped her up. They walked toward Hariti's house. Hariti held onto Bolin's arm and looked around frightened. "If it cheers you up, you kicked those guy's butts." Bolin said trying to cheer her up.

Hariti laughed lightly. "I don't think so. I haven't had much practice."

"Could've fooled me." Bolin joked. Hariti smiled and held tightly onto Bolin. Bolin continued forward. They made it to Hariti's house quickly. Bolin quickly walked around to the back of the house. He stood under Hariti's balcony. He grabbed her by the waist. "Hold on tight." He told her.

He kicked the earth out under his feet and shot up toward the balcony. Hariti yelled in shock and held on tightly to Bolin. He helped Hariti onto her balcony. He lowered the earth slightly so that he was eye level with Hariti. "I had a lot of fun today." She said as she leaned on the balcony, getting close to him.

"So did I. Maybe we should do it again some time?" He asked.

Hariti smiled and pulled some hair behind her ear. "I'd like that."

"How about tomorrow? I know a good place to have some Water Tribe food." Bolin suggested.

Hariti nodded her head. "That sounds nice."

"I'll pick you up around eight?' He asked with a cocky smile.

Her eyes widened. "How about I meet you at the park at eight? My father….." Bolin understood immediately.

"I'll meet you at the park at eight tomorrow."

"See you then." Hariti walked toward her room. She opened the door and waved goodnight to Bolin. When she closed the door Bolin jumped up in the air.

"Yes!" He yelled. She shot down to the ground and began to dance with Pabu in Hariti's backyard.

"Who's out there?" a voice yelled from the house. Bolin and Pabu looked at one another. "Run!" He yelled as he ran from the house. Bolin ran with a wide smile as he thought of the next night.


	5. Chapter 5

Bolin was not a big fan of squirrelrats but as he sat in the tree he knew he had to deal with them. The squrrielrats gathered around him as he hid behind some branches. "Get away." He hissed at them. Pabu wasn't helping the situation by teasing them. The squirrelrats tried to attack Pabu but they always missed Pabu and hit Bolin in the head.

"Pabu! Stop it!" Bolin yelled. Pabu jumped from both of Bolin's shoulders to try and get the squrrielrats attention. The squirrelrats gathered together and jumped to attack Pabu. Bolin yelled and ducked his head as Pabu ran up the tree.

"No treats for you tonight, Pabu!" Bolin yelled.

"Bolin?" A voice called from below the tree. "What are you doing up there?" Bolin looked down and saw Hariti looking up at him confused. Bolin then realized what an odd sight she must have been seeing. Bolin was peeking through branches of the tree, covered in branches and leaves as camouflage. Bolin sat up rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh you know just….sitting…..in a tree….at night." Pabu jumped off the tree and landed on Hariti's shoulders. "I'll be down in one second." Before Hariti could blink Bolin jumped out of the tree. He sunk the earth so that his landing would be softer. Hariti gave a cry as he lifted the earth back to its normal level.

"You idiot!" she yelled at him. "You could've gotten hurt!" Bolin stood up and smiled at Hariti. Her blue eyes looked up at him in surprise. Her long hair was in its usual half braid. She wore her regular water tribe outfit. She smiled as Pabu licked her cheeks.

"I'm an earthbender. The earth can't hurt me." Bolin joked.

Hariti rolled her eyes and laughed. Her laugh sounded like bells to Bolin's ears. Bolin smiled and stretched his arms. "I hope you are hungry. I'm taking you to the best restaurant in all of Republic City!"

Bolin took Hariti to Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. They were given a seat in the back of the restaurant. Both of the benders ordered the seaweed noodles. Bolin sat across from Hariti and watched as she looked around the restaurant in wonder.

"Sweet restaurant right? I discovered this place a few years back." Bolin remember wandering the streets at night as a kid. Mako was on a job for the gang. Bolin got tired of waiting for him and decided to wander around the city. Hunger soon took over him and he found the Noodlery. The owner gave him some noodles, on the house, and Bolin always came back for more. Mako eventually found out and scolded Bolin for taking free food so often. Bolin always worked hard to earn money so that he could pay back Narook and get more food.

"It feels so….homey." Hariti said as she touched a fur pelt on the wall.

Bolin smacked himself on the forehead. "I forgot. You're probably use to really rich restaurants with giant crystal chandeliers and fancy plates and silverware."

Hariti smiled and nodded her head. "I prefer this type of restaurant though. It feels more comfortable. Thank you for bringing me here." Hariti said with her beautiful smile. Bolin sighed happily and stared at her smile.

"Bolin you're drooling again." The waiter said as he arrived with their food. Bolin felt his face warm up as he wiped his mouth. Hariti laughed lightly and thanked the waiter for the food. They ate in silence for a while. Bolin had so many questions to ask Hariti but he was not sure how to ask her them. After a long silence Bolin finally thought of a way to ask. "So Hariti?" Hariti lifted her head as a stray noodle peeked out of her mouth. Bolin snorted quietly and wiped the noodle away. Hariti's cheeks turned bright red and she kept her eyes on the table.

"Y-Yes?" She asked as she continued to eat her food.

"About your….bending." Hariti froze. "Do you know where your bending comes from?"

"Well," Hariti stared as she placed her chopsticks on the table. "I believe I get it from my mother's side. My father has a whole book dedicated to his ancestry. It's very rare, but not a single person in his whole family had any bending in them. My mother died a few days after I was born and her family cut ties from us for some reason."

"Is there a reason your father hates benders?" Bolin asked.

Hariti shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure why. For as long as I can remember he has been belittling benders. It's not just him but my whole family. They were on Amon's side during the so called 'Revolution'."

"They seem like nice people." Bolin regretted those words after they left his mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright." Hariti interrupted. "They aren't the best people to have a conversation with."

"So that's why you have to hide your bending." Bolin said.

Hariti nodded her head again. "I have to thank my nanny for that. She has a sixth sense for bending, you could say. She knew I was a bender by my first birthday. She taught me how to control it and hide it from my family."

"Is she a bender?"

Hariti thought for a short while. She tapped her chopsticks against her lips. "I have always wondered that. I think she is but I have never seen her bend in front of me. Although if a servant was beaten by my father, she would take them into her room to treat. They were never left with any scars." She began to stir her noodles. "She would like you. She's the reason I was able to sneak out tonight."

"She still watches over you?" Bolin said in shock.

Hariti looked up in confusion. "Is that strange?"

"Well most people don't have a nanny into their teenage years." Bolin joked.

"I wouldn't call her my nanny. She's more like a bodyguard." Hariti laughed. "She is usually as sweet as moonpeach but if you anger her, she can explode like a wild boar-q-pine." Bolin was grew afraid of this woman, even though he had never met her. He could only imagine what type of woman she might be. He imagined a big woman with huge muscles and wild eyes charging at him.

"She sounds terrifying." Bolin admitted.

Hariti spit out noodles in her laughter. Bolin laughed in response and the two teenagers found themselves acting like idiots. Hariti wiped her mouth as she stopped laughing. "I'm sorry about that." She said embarrassed.

Bolin waved his hands in protest. "No need. Your laughter only shows how much of a comedian I am."

Bolin changed the conversation to what was going on in Republic City. He talked about his Probending practice with his team while she listened with much intent. She talked about the latest gossip in the rich district. Apparently many families were being investigated for ties with Amon. Hariti was surprised her family had not been investigated yet.

The finished their meal and Bolin paid, much to Hariti's protest. "At least let me pay for half of it." She protested. Bolin shook his head. "I insist." Was his only remark. The two left the restaurant and headed toward the park. Hariti laughed at all of Bolin's jokes, even the really bad ones. They still had time to pass so they sat by the pond. Hariti used her finger to make a small whirlpool in the pond. Bolin kicked his feet in the water. Hariti rested her head on Bolin's shoulder.

Bolin's heart began to race. He had never been so close to a girl before. He looked down and saw her smiling with her eyes closed. The moon glowed on her pale face. Her lips were bright red. Bolin saw that Hariti still had some sauce on the corner of her mouth. He reached down and used his thumb to wipe the sauce away. Hariti looked up at him with wide eyes. The stars in the sky sparkled in her eyes. The moon glowed in her dark pupils.

"B-Bolin?" Hariti said with her voice shaking. It was now that Bolin realized their faces were mere inches apart. A pink blush hinted at Hariti's cheeks. Her eyes fluttered shut as their faces got closer. Bolin's heart slowed down as they got closer and closer.

_SPLASH!_ The two teenagers were soaked in water from the pond. Bolin wiped the water from his eyes and looked into the pond. A strange looking fish looked up at the two teenagers. Bolin glared at it and threw a rock at the fish. "Scat!" He yelled. The fish missed the rock and spit water at the two teenagers yet again. The fish dove into the water and disappeared.

"Why is it whenever I'm with you I always end up wet?" Hariti joked as she bended the water off the two of them.

"I guess I'm a chick magnet and a water magnet." Bolin said as he winked at Hariti. She laughed and rolled her eyes at Bolin. Bolin offered Hariti his hand and she took it. The two walked to Hariti's house hand in hand. Bolin helped Hariti up to her balcony. She leaned over the edge and looked down at Bolin. Her long hair brushed against her pale skin. The moon hung just over her head and gave a gentle glow. Her blue eyes shown with happiness.

"Goodnight my Moon Princess." Bolin said to her.

Hariti giggled. "Goodnight my Earth King." Hariti went into her bedroom. Bolin smiled and walked around the house. He peeked around the corner and saw Hariti's father and another man standing there. They were arguing about something but he couldn't hear what it was. Hariti's father gave the man a huge bag with money in it. Bolin was suspicious of the man with the bag. He had a long black cloak on. Bolind could see some sort of weapon peeking out from under it. The man walked into the house and Hariti's father closed the door.

Bolin had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He turned around and headed back to Hariti's balcony. He quietly climbed up and peeked into her room. Hariti was sitting at her vanity brushing her long hair. Bolin smiled and sat in the far corner of the balcony. Pabu popped out of his shirt and nestled down on his legs. Bolin rested his head against the railing and fell asleep quickly.

**Hey guys! Here's a little preview of the next chapter!**

Bolin was having a very pleasant dream. He was swimming in a sea of seaweed noodles. Then on an island on deserts was Hariti. She wore a long island style dress and held a bowl of noodles in her hands. "Bolin." She called to him. He swam to island quickly. She ran from him and ran deeper into the desert island. "Come and find me!" Bolin had just caught up to her. She turned and smiled up at him. He leaned down and was about to kiss her when-

"Wake up boy!" A loud voice grabbed Bolin from his dream. He woke up to a huge monster shaking him awake. Bolin screamed loudly, and rather girly.

"Monster! Stay away!" Bolin yelled as he jumped up.

"Bolin?" A sleepy voice called. Bolin looked around the monster and saw Hariti in her nightgown. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him in a daze. "What are you doing here?"

Bolin ran around the monster and stood in from on Hariti as a shield. "Run Hariti! I'll take care of this beast!"

"Who are you calling a beast, boy?" The monster said sternly. Hariti pushed past Bolin and stood between himself and the monster.

"Bolin, this isn't a monster. She's my nanny. Nanny Tsukiko."


End file.
